


HankCon and Reed900 Drabbles

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat Lover Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Tries, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: It seems no matter where either pair goes, chaos or weirdness ensues.  Living with an android is already weird enough, loving an android is even weirder.Connor has lived with Hank basically since the end of the revolution. They work well together at their job, and share their lives with each other, even off duty. Connor tries to help Hank with continuing to live, and Hank tries to help Connor learn how to live.RK900, Bryan, Nines, whatever you wanna call him, really, has been living with Detective Gavin Reed since April of 2039, a few months after the android revolt. At first, there's one-sided hostility in their relationship, coming from Gavin's end, of course. Then, they're both aggressive to each other. But after living and working with each other for several months, they find themselves to be... friends.______________A collection of HankCon and Reed900 drabbles. Pretty self-explanatory.Just a warning that some of these tie in with the canon of the storyline I'm working on, while some of them don't. You shouldn't have to read my previous works in order to understand anything mentioned here, but like... if you could... please do.





	HankCon and Reed900 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is connected to my main Detroit series, and thus from here on out, the cat will be mentioned in nearly anything I write about Gavin and Nines. 
> 
> Summary: Gavin and Nines welcome someone else into their life.

   It was a Saturday afternoon, and this day, in particular, Nines and Gavin had taken a walk through the park. They'd both been stuck on desk duty for the last week after Gavin had thrown a tantrum in the precinct, so they hadn't had much fresh air recently. Gavin himself was pretty lazy, but even he couldn't live with himself, stuck inside all day and night with barely a moment in between to breathe some actual air. Especially with all the smoke he usually put in his lungs. Which, being stuck inside had only made him more stressed out, thus more cigarettes, and less oxygen.

   Of course, now they were hurrying their asses home because a certain android had failed to check the weather before they'd left. Gavin figured it was kind of his fault, too. He had a perfectly good working cell phone he also could have checked the weather on. But, like, Nines was an android, so he had the weather in his fucking head. And never forgot anything. And it still slipped his mind to check the weather.

   Whatever, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting back to the apartment, hopefully not soaked to the bone, although it didn't seem likely that they'd be that lucky. Gavin and Nines' clothes alike were already sticking to their skin from the rain, and it was only coming down harder.

   And that was when Gavin had heard the sound of meowing.

   He'd stopped at the sound immediately, wondering if he'd actually heard it, or if it was some apparatus- but, Bryan had stopped walking, too, so maybe Gavin hadn't been imagining it. "Did you hear that?" He asked for good measure. Nines nodded in reply, and the pair stood there in the pouring down rain, waiting to hear the sound again.

    _"Mrow."_

   "It came from the alleyway." Nines supplied helpfully. Gavin doesn't think living with an android had ever been more convenient. With all this pouring rain, he never would have been able to hear that with his lousy human ears. The wonders of technology, indeed. The pair looked at the entrance of the alleyway they'd passed only a couple feet before, and Gavin made the first steps towards in, Bryan falling in tow behind him.

   They turned the corner and were greeted by the sight of a calico cat. Unfortunately, the cat wasn't in the best circumstances. Bryan watched Gavin's face fall upon the realization that the feline was hurt, limping, a glass shard embedded in its paw, burrs stuck to its fur, or whatever fur was left. There was a clear trail of blood leading from a broken bottle about twenty feet away that Gavin probably didn't see all that well from this distance, but Bryan saw it. Worst of all, the cat had one of those plastic soda can rings around its throat. Of course, the cat was so skinny that the plastic ring didn't choke it, which, was a bad and a good thing. More bad than good, since it was probably starving, but at least it wasn't choking.

   The cat couldn't have even been any older than a few months old, Bryan's sensors told him.

   Gavin stood there for a few seconds in horror before rushing over to the cat, immediately knelt on the ground beside it. The cat flinched away at first, and looked ready to run, even though doing so probably wouldn't be in its best interest. "Hey, hey, calm down," Gavin said gently. Which fucking shook Nines to his core. 'Gavin' and 'gently' never would have mixed in the same sentence up until a few months ago. And even still, the detective was rude towards most people.

   He watched Gavin turn his hand palm down, and slowly extend it towards the cat, who still looked wary of him. After a few moments of watching the human and cat stare each other down, though the cat sniffed Gavin's hand carefully as if it might burn if it got too close. As soon as it must have realized nothing bad was going to happen, it rubbed its head against Gavin's hand. Nines could hear it purring from here. "Nines, come help me." The detective muttered quietly, still petting the cat.

   Bryan approached slowly, and the cat seemed too wrapped up in being pet by Gavin to notice. The android knelt down across from Gavin, and the cat turned its attention towards him. It didn't seem scared of him at all, probably from the lack of human pheromones, he mused to himself. "Alright, you're gonna have to hold it down while I remove the glass and the ring," Gavin said quietly. Bryan nodded.

   Nines picked the cat up, and it struggled in his grip for a few seconds before mewling in pain. Gavin was quick to get to work, trying as hard as he could to be gentle as he tugged on the shard of glass in its paw. It slid out, covered in blood as the cat growled and cried. "Shshsh, hey, you're okay." Gavin stroke the cat a couple times on the head. It had gone motionless in Nines' grip, but it still didn't look very happy to be there. Quite the opposite, in fact.

   One hand stroking the cat affectionately, Gavin used his free hand to pull out the pocket knife he always carried on him. He kept petting the cat, slipping the knife carefully between the cat's neck and the plastic ring. The blade cut through the plastic easily, and the ring fell from the cat's neck to the ground. "There ya go." Gavin gave the cat a couple scratches behind the ear. "Alright, gimme a minute." Nines watched in confusion as Gavin took his hoodie off. "Gimme the cat."

   He did so. Arms reached out, cat held in his hands, Gavin took the cat from him and wrapped it up in his hoodie, putting the hood over its head, the rain continuing to pick up. Even the last few seconds spent without the garment on had made it so Gavin looked a bit like a drowned rat. "We're bringing her with us?" Nines asked.

   "It's a her? Huh." Gavin mumbled. He started walking again, and Nines followed suit. "Of course, we're taking her home."

   "Gavin, we can barely afford the cats you already own," Bryan said. Gavin kept walking. Just as fucking stubborn as always, Nines lamented. "The apartment isn't big enough for another cat, and your landlord probably already wants to evict you."

   "Landlord ain't gonna do shit. I've been living in that fucking apartment since before my brother even started making bank on his little science projects." He made a point to look back at Bryan at that last comment. Nines sneered a little. Why, of all the people in the world, did he get stuck with a salty, foul-mouthed, lazy asshole with a soft spot for cats? "Fuckin' relax. She's put up with my shit for the past seventeen years, she coulda gotten rid of me sooner for so many other reasons. A cat isn't gonna be the reason we end up homeless."

   "No, I have a feeling that will be your attitude towards the rules." Bryan hummed. He could feel Gavin frowning, even though he couldn't see it since Gavin was a few feet in front of him. "The building rules specifically say that you're only allowed to have two pets. You already have two cats."

   "I can't just fuckin' leave her out here, Nines. She's just a kitten." As if to emphasize Gavin's point, the cat had stuck her tiny head out from under the detective's hoodie and mewed.

   Nines sighed and started looking for other apartments.

__________________________

   It had been about three hours since they'd arrived home with the calico kitten.

   As soon as they walked in the door, Gavin had immediately gotten to work on ridding the rest of the ailments the small feline had been dealing with. He'd cleaned the wound on her paw, which she hated because rubbing alcohol apparently stung like a bitch, according to Gavin himself. Instead of being angry and impatient, like Nines had expected him to be, Gavin was gentle, quiet, and empathetic. "Hey, hey, I know it sucks. I'm just tryna help, little buddy." Even his tone of voice was gentler. Smooth and soft like fucking velvet.

   After cleaning the wound, Gavin had put antibiotic cream on it, wrapped it with gauze and then bandaging. Now, if only he could take care of himself as well as he did his cats. Small paws reached up to bat at his face as he pulled the burrs from her fur, and Nines felt his thirium pump skip a few beats at the little laughs Gavin would let out at the kitten's antics.

    _Cute._

   The word popped up in his field of view, and it kind of scared him. A few months ago, being around Gavin would more often than not cause the words 'annoying' or 'stupid' or sometimes even 'fucktard' to show up, but now Gavin was cute? When the fuck had that happened, and why the hell had no one told him he was gonna wake up one day and fall for a sailor-mouthed arrogant detective?

   Soon, the kitten was in the best condition she was going to be in, for the time being. Food and water in her belly, the burrs gone from her otherwise surprisingly soft fur, the glass cut bandaged up, curled up on Gavin's lap as he smiled down at her, stroking her fur gently.

   The word from before popped up in his field of vision again. He closed it out without a second thought.

   "Gavin, we can't keep her." He said quietly, hoping to reason with him. Wrong choice. Gavin looked up from the kitten with a frown that makes him look like that grumpy cat from the internet. 

   "We're keeping her," Gavin replied. rA9, give Bryan strength. "'Ve already started thinkin' of names. And, anyway, it ain't your place, and you're not the boss of me."

   Of course, Gavin had to pull that card every goddamn time something similar to this happened. Gavin constantly liked reminding Nines that he, too, had free will. In Gavin's hands, however, 'free will' might as well have been another word for 'atom bomb', because most choices he made were... well, dumb. "Just because I am not the boss of you, does not mean I should not voice my opinion."

   "Well, I ain't listening to your opinion. We're keeping the fucking cat."   

   It's at times like these where Nines wished Gavin Reed was a child, and not a full grown man, so he could tell the other what to do. What he was doing right now was reckless, and probably even illegal. "She might belong to someone else."

   "Bullshit." Gavin spat. "You can see her fuckin' ribs. If this was someone else's cat, they didn't exactly do a very good job of taking care of her."

   Nines sighed, long and exasperated- an emotional response, rather than something he actually needed to do. He scrubbed at his eyes with a hand, suddenly wondering if it were possible for an android to get tired just from being around Gavin. "Why are you always so difficult?" His tone was whiney, because honestly, even if it wasn't possible, Gavin was making him tired. 

   Gavin shrugged, a very casual, uncaring thing. "... Whattaya think of the name Lucky?"

   Nines really didn't want to be having this conversation anymore, didn't want the cat to be here. No, he didn't want to abandon her in the streets of Detroit, either, but they really could not have a third cat. It was against the building's rules, and Gavin was already struggling to keep the two cats he already had entertained for very long, due to the long hours they spent at work. She's a cute little thing, but she shouldn't even be here right now. 

   Nonetheless, Bryan just sighs. "It's a very nice name. And very fitting, if a little cliche."

    "Eh, life's just one big cliche. No one's original, everything's been done, you can't run away from stereotypes."

    The frown already on Nines' face had stretched ten-fold. "You have such an eloquent way with words, Gavin."

    "Fuck you."  
___________________

    As it turned out, they were keeping the cat. 

   Try as he might protest it, Nines had lost, and Lucky was now a part of the Reed household. 

   He supposed he really couldn't get too angry over it. The kitten sure was sweet, and the longer time dragged on of her staying there, the better her health got. Things were looking pretty bright. Gavin had gone out and gotten her a few cat toys, and a collar with some tags, and had even taken her to the vet to get her registered in his name, should she ever go missing. It was oddly responsible of him, and Nines found himself wondering if it was some weird kind of fever dream.

   He couldn't bring himself to even think about getting rid of her now, though, as she curled up in his lap and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember if you liked this to leave a comment and kudos! I'm not online very often, but I do like opening my inbox to a shiny little note in a bottle someone has floated my way.


End file.
